Rin is Bored
by littlefiction
Summary: There's a storm coming, and Sesshoumaru needs to find shelter or Rin will catch cold. The only problem is, the only decent shelter for miles is already occupied by Inuyasha and the gang. Now the demon lord is stuck in a cave with his tempermental halfbr
1. Chapter 1

I take credit for the plot, the style, and word choice. Everything else is Rumiko Takahashi's.

Rin is Bored

It was a cold windy day; the clouds hung heavy with the waters of an imminent storm… and our favorite, fluffy demon lord was concerned. Of course, you would never know he was concerned from his appearance- his cold amber eyes held the same supremely disinterested expression they always held, his stride the same as ever. But Lord Sesshoumaru was concerned. He would be just fine walking in the rain, as would Jaken (not that he cared), but his young human ward was another matter.

_We will have to find shelter for the night. Rin will catch a cold if we continue like this._

"Master Jaken, Rin is cold."

"Stupid girl, what do you expect me to do about it?" Rin was about to reply, but stopped, noticing her Lord stop ahead. His back was turned, so she could not see which of his expressions he held. His eyes had narrowed slightly, but other than that, it was the same default expression. He could see, in the distance, a soft glow in the shadowy edge of the mountain, and that scent…

_Inuyasha. And that cave is likely the only decent shelter for miles._ He made his decision.

"There is a cave up ahead. We will set camp there."

"Yay! Rin will be warm!"

In the cave…

"SIT BOY!" An adorable Inu hanyou did a face plant.

"Kagome!"

"Serves you right, Inuyasha!" Shriek Shippo. The sweet little kitsune kid sported a large lump on his head.

"Keep it up runt! See what-" Inuyasha sniffed the air intently, before growling.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"It's Sesshoumaru, he's near by. And he's got his little fan club with him."

At that moment, Sesshoumaru strode in. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his Tetsuiga. "What the hell are-"

"Put that away, little brother. There's no room in here, and there's a storm outside. I will not stand out in the rain like a fool on your account."

"You can't stay here!"

"I did not ask for your consent."

"I'll-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" At that moment, Rin had entered the cave, along with Jaken and AhUn. "Oh, I see. You don't want Rin to catch cold out there. Lets call a truce for now. Here, come join us, it's warmer here by the fire."

"KAGOME!"

"SIT!" AhUn walked over the campfire and the group and made themselves (Itself? Himself?) comfortable. Rin sat between Kagome and Sango by the fire while Jaken sulked in a corner, muttering about stupid humans and irritable dragon demons. Sitting nearby, but far enough to be separated from the group was Lord Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall looking pensive and introverted.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

Still my plot, style, and word choice. Still Rumiko Takahashi's everything else. Oh, and I forgot to mention. I've never heard Rin speak in the 3rd person on the show, and I'm not far enough in the manga to have met her yet. I picked that up reading fanfic, so I would like to thank all the authors out there who wrote about Rin and dear Sesshoumaru. Also, I didn't point out first chapter. I'm very found of the whole Inuyasha group, Sesshoumaru, and his little following. But, I would like to point out (since it probably won't come up in the story) that Sesshoumaru is so hot, and Inuyasha's little doggie ears are just too cute. Oh, and I love the lecherous monk.

Oh my goodness! I forgot another note! Gah! Forgive me; this is my first fanfic, and the first story I've ever posted. I'm not used to having to make sure the reader knows what I'm talking about. When you see words in italics, it is Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Chapter 2- Questions

Previously….

"SIT!" AhUn walked over the campfire and the group and made themselves (Itself? Himself?) comfortable. Rin sat between Kagome and Sango by the fire while Jaken sulked in a corner, muttering about stupid humans and irritable dragon demons. Sitting nearby, but far enough to be separated from the group was Lord Sesshoumaru, leaning against the wall looking pensive and introverted.

After a slightly awkward silence…

"So… Rin. Why do you follow Sesshoumaru around?" Kagome asked, to break the silence.

"Rin likes Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken and AhUn." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Yes, but it's dangerous, isn't it? Traveling around with demons… especially a demon like Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru protects Rin."

"Oh." Kagome, not being able to think of a response, went silent. No one spoke for a few seconds, before-

"Rin is bored."

"Ok," chirped Sango helpfully, "why don't we play a game?"

"Ok! What should we play?"

"What's you're favorite game?" asked the monk.

"Umm… Rin doesn't know many games."

The group exchanged glances, trying to think of a game a young girl would like. Miroku could think of many games, but none that would be appropriate for a young girl. Kagome could think of many games, but none that would work without props (or without batteries). Sango could think of many, but none that could be played in a small cave.

"I know!" cried Shippo, "We can play with my top!" Shippo let his go, it spun fast, the colors whirling. And then it kept spinning… and spinning… and slowly lost speed until it stopped. Rin looked up sadly at the young kitsune.

"Rin is still bored."

_If this keeps up, Rin will start acting up._

"Well, we could just, talk." Offered Sango.

"Ok! What should we talk about?" Asked Kagome, eager for an end to the silences.

"Well, we could talk about…" Sango started, suddenly out of suggestions. More silence. Inuyasha squirmed.

_Hmph. Impatient half-breed._

"Rin knows! Lets take turns asking questions! We can go around the circle, starting with Inuyasha since he looks grouchy and it might put him in a better mood! And you can ask any question of who ever you want and they have to answer, unless they really don't feel comfortable answering, and then you can give them a different question to ask! Ok?" Everyone agreed, and Inuyasha looked around the group for a victim.

"Hey Sango, why do you like Miroku so much when he such a lecher?" Sango blushed.

"Umm… well, he's an ok guy when he's not being a lecher."

"Ok! Now Shippo's turn!"

"Inuyasha? Why are you always such a grouch all the time?"

"Why you! Come 'ere ya little runt!" Inuyasha started to chase the little kitsune around the fire.

"Settle down, you too, it's Miroku's turn." Said Sango.

"Tell that to Inuyasha" cried Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" And Inuyasha did a face plant.

"Ok, my turn. Hmm…" Miroku looked around the group, his eyes falling on Rin. He suddenly remembered there was a very important question he forgot to ask her. "Rin."

"Ok! What's the question?" Miroku came up to Rin and knelt beside her, looking into her eyes, his own eyes expressing deep sincerity.

"Rin, when you are older, would you consider…" Miroku heard a soft, very ominous growling coming from Sesshoumaru's direction. He looked up to see very sharp, flashing amber eyes. "…Would you consider writing us a letter to let us know how you are doing, and update us on your adventures? Traveling around with demons you're bound to have some interesting stories to tell…hehe..."

"Ok! Now Kagome's turn"

"Ok…. Rin. What do you do for fun? It must be difficult trying to amuse yourself traveling with Sesshoumaru and Jaken."

"Well, sometimes I pick flowers, or catch fish, or talk to Jaken, or play with AhUn, or look for fruits and nuts to eat."

"Oh. Ok then. Now it's you're turn. Who are you going to ask?"

"Well…." Started Rin, looking conflicted. She seem to have made a decision, and got up. She walked over to her lord and looked up at him. "Milord? Can Rin ask Lord Sesshoumaru a question?" Sesshoumaru looked at her intently.

_What is she up to?_

"Very well."

Gasp! Rin can ask him ANY question! A little girl like that? What will she ask? How will Lord Sesshoumaru react? Ah, so much fun to write this!


	3. Chapter 3 Rin Asks

Ok, time for a quick ramble before we get back to the cave.

I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, etc; Rumiko Takahashi does. If I was the creator, I wouldn't be so confused by the adorable fluffy thing over the shoulder of my favorite demon lord.

Oh, and another thing. I LOVE REVIEWERS! Ok. Now, to explain my overwhelming appreciation, this is my first story, and I just read my first reviews. My first five reviews, to be precise. And everyone was sooooo nice! And funny. I love creative reviews. I really really wanna include them here. Is that a no no? I'm not familiar with the etiquette of this site yet. Well, I'm pretty sure it's not against the rules, so I'm gonna do it anyway (part anyway, it's so funny!). If it's rude though, please let me know, and it will not happen again.

Much thanks to Jade TeaLeaf, Jade R. Raven, Fallen Angel111586, TigerRoyalty,and Balewilyiel!

Oh, and what I had to share, a very funny piece from Jade R. Raven

"heheh..can't believe Miroku would be so perverted...sick houshi.

Sesshy: gr...

Miroku: EEP! runs away screaming like a ninny"

And finally, I have a question. I keep seeing some abbreviations on this site (usually when I'm reading a fanfic about Sesshoumaru, and he's being uncharacteristically expressive, so I think it relates to that, but I'm not sure.) Anyway, the abbreviations are "AU", "OC" and "OOC". If someone could please include an explanation in a review I'd really appreciate it.

Anyway, onto the story!

Chapter 3- Rin Asks

Previously…

"Rin knows! Lets take turns asking questions! We can go around the circle, starting with Inuyasha since he looks grouchy and it might put him in a better mood! And you can ask any question of who ever you want and they have to answer, unless they really don't feel comfortable answering, and then you can give them a different question to ask! Ok?"

"Well…." Started Rin, looking conflicted. She seem to have made a decision, and got up. She walked over to her lord and looked up at him. "Milord? Can Rin ask Lord Sesshoumaru a question?" Sesshoumaru looked at her intently.

_What is she up to?_

"Very well."

"Hmmm…." Rin stared thoughtfully into her protector's amber eyes… that revealed nothing other than he was, in fact, conscious.

_She's thinking about this far too thoroughly. Be on guard._

"What is your question?" Rin looked down, her brow contracted cutely in thought, before looking up and asking innocently…

"Why are Rin and Master Jaken allowed to travel with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

_That was bold. _"A different question."

Why does Lord Sesshoumaru protect Master Jaken and Rin?

_Persistent. _"That is the same question."

Does Lord Sesshoumaru like traveling Master Jaken and Rin?

_Too bold. _"I will not repeat myself."

Rin decided to change tactics.

What were Lord Sesshoumaru's parents like?

_This was a mistake. _"Rin."

Did Lord Sesshoumaru play when Lord Sesshoumaru was little?

_Ah. This I can answer. _"No."

"Oh." Rin looks disappointed.

Sigh "I did not 'play' as a pup. I did, however, practice basic skills with my father, often in an informal manner." 

Rin smiled.

"Oh good! Thank you for answering Rin's question! Hmmm…. Milord? Will Lord Sesshoumaru ask a question?"

_I don't expect her to cower and grovel as Jaken does, but this child may be a little too comfortable with me. _"Yes. Inuyasha."

"Huh? Go ahead. I can take anything you can throw at me!"

"I'll have to test that theory when the rain stops. My question is this. Have you taken a mate?"

Inuyasha jumped, startled. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"No I haven't taken a mate! What kind of question is that?"

_Good._

No response. Silence.

Rin breaks the silence. "Ok, now Miss Sango's turn."

Sango did not hesitate. "Sesshoumaru? Why did you ask whether Inuyasha had a mate?"

"I do not intend to let Inuyasha dilute the bloodline by reproducing."

"Oh."

"Oh, now everyone has had a turn except Master Jaken." Chirped Rin.

"I don't want a turn."

"Ok. Should we go around the circle again?"

_It's getting late._

"No, Rin. Go to sleep."

"Yes Milord."

Rin curled up next to AhUn, and went to sleep. Well, she tried to, anyway.

Wee! That was fun! Much thanks to Jade Tealeaf, who inspired part of the next chapter in her review!


	4. Chapter 4 A Long Night

Ok. Second time in a row I've written two chapters in one day. (For some reason, it takes a while for the new chapter to show in the story, even though when I go through my account to the supposed "live preview", it shows there. Oh well. No complaints.

Oh yeah. I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or any other related character, etc. (Sigh).

One more thing. I doubt anyone is starting this story from chapter 4, but just incase this is the case, or incase a reader forgets, italicized words are Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Let's see. Where were we? Oh yes.

Chapter 4- A Long Night

………………………………………………………………………………..

Previously….

Ok. Should we go around the circle again?"

_It's getting late._

"No, Rin. Go to sleep."

"Yes Milord."

Rin curled up next to AhUn, and went to sleep. Well, she tried to, anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………

The rain pounded harder, the wind blew more fiercely, and in spite of the warm fire, it was cold. Although they were not particularly comfortable, the adult demons in the group, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, AhUn, and Jaken were all ok. The humans, however, had to find ways to stay warm. Kagome had it worst off, because she had made the mistake of wearing her school uniform and had trouble keeping her legs warm. Finally Kirara transformed into her larger form, and Kagome curled up against her warm fur, with Kirara's tail resting over her like a blanket. Sango's clothing was considerably warmer, but still she was cold. Not cold enough yet to curl up in the fire cat's fur. Miroku had only to hug his robes closer to him because is robes had enough fabric but were drafty. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's lap, toasty warm in Kirara's fur. That only left one cold little human girl.

Rin lay, trying to go to sleep as she was told, but it was cold, and she couldn't seem to stop shivering.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the shivering child without turning his head.

Rin is cold.

The demon Lord stood up without a sound, and strode over to where the child lay.

"Rin is sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is-"

"That's enough." Without any further explanation, he took the furry thing and piled it on top of her delicately. He then strode back to his place leaning against the wall of the cave.

As the night wore on, the storm outside grew fiercer, and the temperature continued to drop. Sesshoumaru ignored this- he was distinctly uncomfortable, particularly without the warmth of the fur on his shoulder, but he would not take it back and let Rin catch cold, nor would he move closer to the fire, unlike Jaken, who had inched a great deal closer. Inuyasha stayed close to the fire, and was ok- not warm, not comfortable, but fine. Kirara, Shippo and Kagome were all quite comfortable between the fire and the fur. Rin was nice and toasty under the fluffy thing next to AhUn who was not bothered terribly by the cold weather. The only two who were not at least reasonably comfortable were Sango and the Monk.

Sango was terribly uncomfortable. It was cold, and she needed to get warm. She didn't want to curl up with Kirara because she wasn't ready to sleep and she didn't want to wake Shippo or Kagome, who had both drifted off to sleep. Her gaze kept shifting over to Miroku. Knowing it was the best way for her to get warm without waking her friends, she was considering curling up with Miroku. The only problem was, every time she looked at him, he seemed so innocent that she knew he was up to something. She was right.

Miroku could tell she was trying to decide something. Following her gaze to his purple cloth, and saw his opportunity. He had been wanting to recommend she get warm in his embrace, ever since Kagome drifted off to sleep and she lost the opportunity to warm up with her. But he knew if he offered she would just call him a pervert and be on guard all night. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Sango, you look terribly cold. Here, take this" he unwrapped the purple portion of his robes and offered them to the demon slayer.

"But- Miroku, won't you-"

"Nothing to worry about. It's not cold enough to die from. I"ll be alright, as long as I know you're comfortable…" Miroku started to shiver a little, more for effect than resulting from the cold. Sango could tell instantly what he was up to, perverted monk, but still… He was her dear friend, and he looked so cold… He had to be cold even with the cloth, and here he was, letting her use it even though he was cold…

"Miro-"

"Yes Sango?" He said, a little too eagerly. Sango sighed.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but… why don't we share it? It will be much warmer."

"What a marvelous idea my dear Sango!" Miroku quickly jumped up and came up to her. Before he could wrap himself around her she put her hand on his chest.

"Hold it, you lech. This is your one and only warning. None of your womanizing or I'll-"

"Sango! I am shocked, truly shocked, that you would even suggest-" He pouted, trying to look innocent.

"I'm suggesting. Now no womanizing."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sango moved her hand, and Miroku sat down. They wrapped the purple cloth around each other, sitting closer than Sango had ever sat to a man she wasn't related to. They sat there, the monk seemingly lost in thought. Sango thought, "This is nice, sitting here with him like this. He's so warm, so gentle. Maybe I was wrong about him… Maybe he-" Sango gasped. Then started to growl.

"Miroku…. YOU LECH!" She smacked his over eager hand away from her backside, threw off the cloth, grabbed the lecherous monk by the collar and dragged him over to the cave entrance. She then kicked him out of the cave- literally.

_Hmph. Humans._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ah, thanks again to Jade Tea Leaf, who said she couldn't wait to see who would get kicked out of the cave first. I hadn't imagined that far by then, but as soon as I read that a picture of an enraged Sango kicking Miroku out of the cave. That was fun. Hehehe, that was a lot of fun.


	5. Chapter 5 Scared

I don't own Inuyasha, or anything related. I didn't create any of the characters. I don't even own the cave- it is a random cave, but it's a random cave in a world imagined by Rumiko Takahashi, creator of Inuyasha and many other wonderful things (I wonder if there are any Ranma ½ fanfics? Hehehe, lots of potential there!)

Lets see… chapters 3 and 4 still aren't there on the catalog list search thingie, but they are on the site, were I login. Of course, by the time you read this the other's will already be available. Ah, oh well. Hm. Maybe I can get the story started before I reach a full page on word? There's a first for everything. Hm. With my luck, I'll get reviews before I finish this (I might not finish this tonight, there are, after all, only about 35 and a half minutes (not that anyone is counting) until Inuyasha starts!) and I'll wanna add much thanks to whoever reviews. Well, in case I receive reviews after posting this, Thank you so much to everyone who reviews!

Hm. I just realized something. The title isn't really fitting the story very well anymore. She wasn't bored in the last chapter, and this one she isn't either. Hm. Randomness; it's great for a fun story, not so easy for a title. Hehehe. Oh well, on with the story.

Ah! What is the fluffy thing? My story feels like it's moving smoothly enough, and then out of no where, he's covering her with "the fluffy thing". All that time spent on writing excercises, and practicing analyzing word choice, and I actually refer to a item associated with a magestic DEMON LORD as "the fluffy thing"? now, there would be times when that would be appropriate, the contrast would work well to show him softening if I were writing a story where he gets particularly expressive, but that's much too dramatic a contrast for my purposes. Gah! Please, does anyone know what that thing is? It's driving me crazy.

Chapter 5- Scared

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Previously….

"Miroku…. YOU LECH!" She smacked his over eager hand away from her backside, threw off the cloth, grabbed the lecherous monk by the collar and dragged him over to the cave entrance. She then kicked him out of the cave- literally.

_Hmph. Humans._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin stirred slightly at the commotion made in the process of educating the Monk in the proper way to treat a lady. Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction, and watched, as she seemed to settle down except for one thing: her tiny brow remained slightly furrowed.

_Something is wrong with Rin._ Sesshoumaru continued to watch as the young girl wrapped her arms around the fluffy thing, squeezing it too her and whimpering slightly.

_I must remain on guard. I was almost concerned a moment ago._

"….no…."

_She must be having an unpleasant dream._

"…Get away…" Rin started to squirm.

"Is she having a nightmare?" Sango asked.

_Of course she is, moronic human._

"Should we wake her?" Asked Inuyasha, looking concerned and awkward.

"It would be better, I think, to try and coax her out of the nightmare. It's still cold, and the thunder might frighten her. It would most likely be difficult for her to fall asleep again." The monk suggested, while wringing the excess water from his sleeves. Rin's whimpering grew louder.

"…no… They're all I have…."

Silence, as everyone pondered what she could lose.

"…help…" Sesshoumaru made his decision.

"Rin. Do not move." And the frightened sleeper stopped moving.

"You can't just-"

"Quiet human" he growled softly. Sango was about to protest when she noticed him watching Rin intently out of the corner of his eye. Finally, her breathing slowed, and her brow smoothed over, but she was still in the same, uncomfortable position. Then, in his usual indifferent tone, "You are free to move now, Rin." And the young girl curled up in the warm fur, and slept peacefully.

_Foolish child, that dream should not have frightened her. Her parents were humans. It would be impossible for mere bandits to kill me._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok. Now, with the exception of the scene between Sango and Miroku, which was inspired by a reviewer, and this chapter, which I daydreamed about before I thought of this story, all of these little occurrences were imagined the day before they were written. I can honestly say I have run out of ideas. Now, to be fair, I haven't even posted this yet, so to not have the entire next chapter plotted out yet is not a sin, but still, Reviews and any suggestions, recommendations, requests or anything like that would be greatly appreciated. I don't plan on dragging this story out a mile and a half, but at this point I'm not sure how to get this story from where it is to the end, and I do not want to have it just drop. So please. Reviews, requests, recommendations, inspiration, anything at all would be appreciated. Even just something fun to read that you don't want me to use (make sure to say not to use it!) will at least put my mind in the right state to write in ( I love writing "write" and "right" I always get the two mixed up when I'm writing. I usually catch it by the time I get to "wri" and then erase it, but still. Ah, this note is threatening to become a random ramble, which can be fun, but not at this point. I'm gonna go post this now. Hope you like it! (And hope for reviews!)

Ah! I new it was a good idea to check my mail before posting! A new review, and, a suggestion… hehehe, I feel terribly hypocritical for wanting to use it after the last comment, but well, I wanna. So there. Much thanks to Jade Tea Leaf for further inspiration! And help with the abbreviations! Hahaha, I like writing this way too much. Off I go, I'm gonna watch Inuyasha now!

Oh, it was a review for chapter 4, cool, then I can stop checking if it's available yet. Goodie!


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

I do not own Inuyasha or related anything. Rumiko Takahashi is the much-admired creator of Inuyasha.

Reviews Rock! Thank you DragonLady626, Neko-Jinx, Wind Wanderer, Jade TeaLeaf, Fallen Angel111586, and anyone else who reviews.

Ah, and I have not read far in the manga (alas, the library has a very random collection of volumes…. Finding vol. 2 without having to pry my allowance from my parents' wallet is not easy.) But, I do watch the series regularly, and I absolutely adore Koga, as well as Ginta and Hakaku (Loved the episode where Ginta and Hakaku try and protect Koga from Sesshoumaru!). But I do want to see the intro in the manga; it's different reading a story and watching it on TV. Ah, I also can't wait to read Sesshoumaru's intro! Sadly, I've only read volume 1, so I think I've got a long wait ahead of me. I think I'm gonna include Koga, Ginta and Hakaku in my next story.

IMPORTANT: a new format issue came up while I was writing this. During the flashback, I use:

…

(just three dots, not a whole row like with the "previously…" thing) to signal a transition from the even that just happened, to one that occurred at the same time. For example, if I were writing about a wedding, and I depicted the bride being nervous, and then wanted to show the groom who was also nervous, I'd separate their descriptions with

…

Ok. On with the story.

Chapter 6- Dreams

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Previously…

"Quiet human" he growled softly. Sango was about to protest when she noticed him watching Rin intently out of the corner of his eye. Finally, her breathing slowed, and her brow smoothed over, but she was still in the same, uncomfortable position. Then, in his usual indifferent tone, "You are free to move now, Rin." And the young girl curled up in the warm fur, and slept peacefully.

_Foolish child, that dream should not have frightened her. Her parents were humans. It would be impossible for mere bandits to kill me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun rose, shining into the mouth of the cave, waking it's slumbering inhabitants… most of whom, looked terrible.

(Flashback)

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night much too warm for comfort, when the winds died down and the temperature in the cave grew more reasonable. She lay down farther from Kirara, and managed to fall back asleep, but it was a fitful sleep filled with dreaming. There would be many dreams that night, including some random dream that she was at a high school football game, but the most memorable being a dream where she was a schoolteacher. A young boy with the cutest dog-ears was behaving terribly, hitting the other children, swinging a toy sword around, and using language that would make a grown man blush. What was worse, he refused to sit down! She kept telling him to sit, she insisted that he sit, threatened to send him to the principle's office if he did not sit, sit, sit!

Inuyasha was having a very confusing night. He was lying down, drifting off to sleep, when out of nowhere he heard Kagome muttered SIT! And he came crashing face first to the cave floor. He turned to Kagome, ready to shout, but she was sleeping peacefully. Deciding he must have imagined it, he didn't disturb her, and went back to sleep. And then again, out of nowhere, "SIT!". It seemed to keep happening again and again. It wasn't until he caught her chanting some strange battle cry in her sleep, "STAND UP, SIT DOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" that he finally woke her.

"What? What's wrong? Why did you wake me?"

"You were dreaming." Said Inuyasha, sure that would clear things up. Apparently, it didn't.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, giving him a death glare.

"(Gulp) Y-yes?"

"Sit boy."

Sesshoumaru stifled a smirk.

A little later…

"Ladies, ladies, the night is young! There's plenty of me to go around! No need wrestle for me!"

Miroku leaned against the many pillows on the luxurious bed he and the many beautiful daughters, nieces and younger sisters of the lord of the mansion shared. He was eyeing the particularly beautiful and shy young lady sitting on her knees next to him. She seemed somehow familiar with her schoolgirl blush, her long brown hair, her slender figure… he slide his hand down from its reassuring position on her back, slowly downward until he was gently caressing her bottom. There was something strangely familiar about that bottom…

…

"Miroku! What are you saying?" Sango gasped, blushing deep red and turning away.

"Sango, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sango's mind whirled as she tried desperately to find an excuse not to trust him.

"Yeah… Right… A lecher like you commit?"

"Fine. So I am a lecher. But I would be your lecher if only you'd let me…"

"Mi- Miroku…" Miroku moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. His hand rested reassuringly on her back, until…

Sango was jolted from her dream filled sleep as her entire body went tense. Sango growled. The face of the oblivious monk remained peaceful, with a blissfully perverted expression.

"Miroku…." Fist shaking with tension, she spun around and slapped the sleeping hentai across the face.

_Humans._

(End flashback)

Shippo rose that morning feeling rested and refreshed. He looked around the cave, at the familiar faces of his closest friends.

"Wow. You guys look terrible. What happened?"

"Long night." Miroku and Inuyasha replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That was so much fun:) I'm sure anyone reading this can tell that I love the Miroku/Sango relationship. Last night's episode of Inuyasha, Temptress in the Mist, probably inspired the Miroku/Sango dream sequence to a certain extent. Certainly the way she blushes and turns away. Also, she complained silently why couldn't he touch her shoulder or somewhere more romantic, so I figured in her dream he would do that… Until her dream was affected by the sleeping monks had wandering that is. Hm. Maybe I didn't clarify that well enough though. In case there was confusion, the reason the young lady's bottom felt soooo familiar, is because in his sleep he reached over and started to grope Sango. When it comes to actual people, I feel that any guy that goes around grabbing a girl's butt, when she clearly expressed that she did not approve, has lost the privilege of having hands and his hands ought to be swiftly confiscated. However, when it comes to fictional characters, I LOVE HENTAI! Hehehe, not right now, because my muses are favoring Inuyasha, but I'm thinking eventually I might wanna try a Ranma ½ story. If I do, I can almost guarantee my other favorite lecher, Happosai, will be involved! Hehehe!


	7. Chapter 7 Brotherly Love

Still don't own Inuyasha, and I'm glad I don't, because he just wouldn't be the same without Rumiko Takahashi. (I wouldn't mind borrowing him though!)

Ok. I would like to state, for the record, that I am extremely easy to manipulate. For example, I was originally going to play out the main event of this chapter with a different character shouting, but was troubled by the idea because it just didn't fit. It wouldn't have worked; someone would have attacked him if he attacked Sango, and since I don't plan to have a battle in the cave (though clearly my plans change), at some point Sesshoumaru would have to step down, which isn't acceptable. It just would not have worked. Then I read a review by Fallen Angel111586, and everything clicked. Thanks so much for the inspiration! Oh, and credit where it's do, the title for this chapter was taken directly from the wording of the suggestion.

On with the story!

Wow. Chapter 7? Ok. My muses must like me lately. 6 chapters in 3 days.

Chapter 7- Brotherly Love

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Previously…

Shippo rose that morning feeling rested and refreshed. He looked around the cave, at the familiar faces of his closest friends.

"Wow. You guys look terrible. What happened?"

"Long night." Miroku and Inuyasha replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yeah, but what happened?" The astonished kitsune's eyes were wide at the sight of them. Miroku's cheek was swollen and a handprint was just visible; Inuyasha looked as though he had been ambushed.

"Sango felt the need to slap me as I was lying innocently drea-"

"You call that innocent!" shrieked Sango.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"You told me to sit like fifty times last night!"

"Oh please, I only said it once, and that was because you woke me up in the middle of the night!"

_That human defeated him in her sleep, without even touching him. Inuyasha is making a fool of himself staying with her. He should have more pride, our father's son, whether he is a hanyou or not._

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha while maintaining his usual lack of expression. "These humans soften you. Just last night I witnessed this human defeat you in her sleep several times. You cannot hope to die with honor if you continue in these humans' company."

"Yeah? You're one to talk! Just last night I saw you rescuing your human child from a bad dream!"

"What I do is none of your concern. Unlike you, I do not let my companions hold me back. You've grown soft, Inuyasha."

"If you think I'm gonna take that from some one armed fluffy wearing pup sitting- Ugh!"

In one fluid movement, Sesshoumaru grabbed the fur thing off his shoulder while moving closer, swung it around Inuyasha's knees, and pulled his legs out from underneath him. Inuyasha landed on his back with a "thud".

"I didn't even strike you and you are already on your back. You are a disgrace, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned his back and strode back to the wall of the cave.

_He needs to train more. Hanyou or not, he is the son of a great dog demon. He must put up a better fight then that when I destroy him. There is no honor in destroying him in this condition._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yay! Chapter 7! This chapter came to me in the middle of chapter 6, but originally Sango was going to confront him. Everything was quite different, except for the bit where someone points out that he helped Rin. Even his method of getting his opponent on the ground was different, although he did knock the legs out from under them. This came out so much better though. It is, admittedly, way way short, but I couldn't drag it out to far without it turning into a full battle, which isn't going to happen in the cave, it's just too small.


	8. Chapter 8 Irritation

Ok, no one actually believes I own Inuyasha, right? Good. Because I don't. Rumiko Takahashi is the creator and owner of Inuyasha and related stuff.

By the way, I have a question. The thing sesshoumaru wears over his chest. Not the armor bit, the cloth garment. What is that called? I've read many words describing male garments in fanfic, and I'm not sure which applies to what he's wearing. It made writing a description in this particular chapter tricky. I'm using the word pants in the description. There's probably a better word for it, but I don't know it. You lot know what I'm talking about anyway.

Also, for the record, my being a lech has nothing to do with his striping. It didn't seem practical for him to get his cloths all wet, he would just have to take them off to dry anyway.

Ok, now for some explanations.

First off, GothicKirara7 wanted to know why Rin keeps talking in the 3rd person. The short answer is, I am a dork with very little self-restraint. Slightly longer answer, I've only read to vol. 1 so all I have to go on are the shows and the fanfics I read. On the show she doesn't use it, but in many fanfics I read she does. I really enjoy using the wrong perspective; I've been known to go around using the first person plural rather than first person single (ex: "we" instead of "I") just for fun. I realize that even in other fanfics, it isn't used to the extent that I do, but well, I enjoy it, and I got so used to her talking in the 3rd person in short answers in the first couple chapters that when she started speaking more (especially in the chapter where she asks him all those fun questions…) I couldn't use pronouns or the 1st person perspective, it just didn't feel right. So, I indulged myself, and used as little pronouns as I could. It was fun.

Second, this is the longest I've gone in a while without updating, but, my mind was elsewhere- whether I am a lech, a squishy romantic, or a warm and fuzzy cuddles kind of person is based mainly on my mood and inspiration. It is very difficult to persuade my muses to be in a different mode, and quite frankly, if I had forced the chapter, you'd have ended up with a very echi chapter with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting in the rain. Eventually, I will probably write something that indulges the more lecherous aspect of my personality, but right now this story is what is coming to me, and I don't want it warped into something totally different.

Oh, and Neko-Jinx, Jade TeaLeaf, and TigerRoyalty answered my question about AU, OOC and OC. Answer available in Reviews of chapter 3.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviews! Much thanks to HieiAijin1410, mushineko, Kyoumi, Fallen Angel111586, GothicKirara7, kogainuyashashesshylover, Kantra, TigerRoyalty, silvina, DragonLady626, Wind Wanderer, and everyone else who reviews. I think this covers everyone who reviewed who I didn't thank in the last chapter. I'm afraid since I've fallen so behind on writing this chapter I really can't be sure that a review didn't get deleted from my email before the reviewer was properly thanked, and if I missed anyone I am truly, truly sorry. My sincerest thanks to anyone who reviews.

Just one quick reminder and I think that's all my notes (but I haven't finished w/ the chapter, so no guarantee): I absolutely adore reviews, they are a great source of inspiration. I always thought it was silly for a writer to claim to write faster with more reviews, but the fact is reading them not only puts you in the right state of mind, it is literally inspiring. Reviews have literally shaped the direction of this story. So, reviews are cherished! (I freaked out when I saw my email account had deleted my first 5 before I copied them to excel- but then I found out they are listed on the site- and felt really, really silly. Hehehe, really silly is a pretty common feeling for me!)

Ok, if I wait much longer my muses might get bored and wander off before I write this chapter down, which would be terrible since I've had writer's block for what feels like an eternity. I'm gonna start the story now.

Chapter 8- Irritation

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Previously….

"I didn't even strike you and you are already on your back. You are a disgrace, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned his back and strode back to the wall of the cave.

_He needs to train more. Hanyou or not, he is the son of a great dog demon. He must put up a better fight then that when I destroy him. There is no honor in destroying him in this condition._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha growled as he got up, reaching for Tetsuiga.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha!" Hissed Kagome, "That's enough! There's no room in here to fight! You'll just have to wait for the rain to stop." Inuyasha grudgingly sat down.

It is not an easy thing, when you are accustomed to spending your time traveling out doors almost constantly, rushing around from battle to battle, to suddenly find yourself in an over crowded cave in questionable company. Needless to say, not everyone was in the best of moods, and in such a situation, people will often look for a stress outlet.

Unfortunately for poor Jaken, he made an easy target.

At first, he did a fairly good job of staying out of everyone's way, he stood far back enough that he was more or less out of the way, yet remained just out of reach of the irritable dragons. Unfortunately for him, the only person in the cave who was not feeling irritable was a very mischievous monk, with a very bad idea of how to lighten the mood.

"Sango, you should relax more often, you poor girl, your shoulders are up around your ears. Here, sit down here, and I'll massage your-"

"What do you take me for?" Shrieked the demon slayer.

"So untrusting! All I wanted to do was help you release the tension in your shoulders so you won't end up hurting yourself, and you-"

"Miroku, I swear if you start acting like-"

"Like what? A lecher? Sango I am shocked that you would insinuate that-"

"Whatever monk." She sat down in front of him. It wasn't that she fell for his little innocence act, just that she new he was right that she might hurt herself if she didn't fix it.

Miroku started rubbing her shoulders. At first Sango tried to act like she felt nothing, but soon she could not help but close her eyes in contentment.

"Mmmm…"

"See," he mumbled, "I'm capable of rubbing a woman's shoulders without behaving like a lecher."

"Yes, I'm sorry Miroku. I shouldn't have doubted you. Thank you, I needed this…" she said, without even opening her eyes.

"Yes you did." Muttered Miroku mischievously.

"What was that?" Sango asked, her former mistrust returned.

"See, you're doing it again, you don't trust me. And you've managed to get your shoulders all tense again." Sango sighed.

"All right…" She sighed once more, and leaned back into his hands. He was her friend, she could trust him right?

Miroku continued to rub her shoulders until they were perfectly relaxed, and then moved down ever so slightly, working the tension out of her upper back and proceeded to move down very, very slowly, by a fraction of an inch at a time. The poor unsuspecting demon slayer had been lulled into a false sense of security, and didn't even notice that he was much lower on her back now then she had originally approved. He worked his way slowly down, until Sango gasped.

"MIROKU YOU LECH!" the sound of her hand connecting with the bare flesh of his face resonated through the cave. Miroku toppled sideways onto the unsuspecting toad demon that had been stroking the fire.

"Get off me you retched human! How dare you! I-" Jaken screeched indignantly. Sesshoumaru just barely managed to suppress a wince at the sharpness of the imp's shrieking.

_Damn! Retched imp, must he always shriek like that!_

"Jaken! Enough!"

"Y-yes milord!"

"Go groom AhUn."

"Yes milord." And with that the imp tottered off. AhUn, who was a fairly large twin headed dragon, in the company of Sesshoumaru, was used to traveling constantly and moving around a great deal. In this cramped little cave, they had not been allowed to even stand up for over twenty-four hours now- their joints were soar, they had too much energy, and Jaken was an easy target. Jaken hobbled over, muttering about ungrateful dogs, unworthy humans, and dirty dragons, while Sesshoumaru reached down and grabbed a rock.

_He will not speak of me like that. I will not allow it._

He threw the rock with the skill of someone with a great deal of practice at throwing rocks at disobedient imps, and hit Jaken squarely in the jaw. He got a nice lump the size of a small child's fist on his jaw. He turned to protest without thinking of whom he was speaking, and was about to tell him off. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the ranting never began, because the second he tried to open his mouth, all he could manage was a muffled whimper. He could not open his mouth without his jaw smarting terribly. Suddenly remembering who he was dealing with, he started simpering as well as he could without speaking, bowing fretfully and backing away, straight towards the heads of the dragon.

"Yaow!" He shrieked, jumping in the air, and rubbing his sore bottom where the dragon had bit him. He ran around in a circle like a headless chicken before dropping to the ground and sobbing.

"Jaken." Jaken tried to speak, but a few muffled sounds were all he could manage. Shrieking in pain a moment ago had not agreed with his jaw at all. He tried his best to be simpering without being able to speak.

I suppose it would be unreasonable expect him to answer verbally when I injured his jaw.

"Jaken. You did not finish grooming AhUn." Jaken bowed earnestly. "Go." And he did.

It took a while to finish, because the dragon was not cooperating. When he finally finished, he kneeled gratefully before the warm fire. The rain had mitigated significantly. It was still too cold, and too wet, to be out and about, but it was not nearly as bad. At that precise moment, Sesshoumaru stood. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and even Shippo and Rin stopped their skipping game to stare. Without a word, Sesshoumaru started to remove his armor. That done, the demon lord piled his armor carefully at the back of the cave, and removed his upper garments until he was bare from the waist up. He then calmly and silently exited the cave. Every jaw in the cave dropped.

After a minute or so, everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Jaken was still huddled by the fire, Sango and Kagome were chatting about random topics, Inuyasha was sulking, and Miroku was having a very interesting daydream. Rin and Shippo resumed their skipping game, but quickly got bored.

"Let's play something else," whined the young kitsune.

"Ok… Rin know!" she giggled, "Tag! Your it!" and she ran around the cave, Shippo hot on her trail. The children sped around the cave rather recklessly, giggling as they ran. Shippo jumped into the air, and tapped her on the forehead, then bounced off her forehead and started running in front of her. She chased him, running as fast as she could, but never seemed to catch her. She was faster, because unlike Shippo, who had Kagome to carry him all the time, Rin walked almost constantly, and had strong legs for her age and size, but the kitsune would just jump around and even when she caught up she was unable to catch him. Shippo darted off in the direction of the fire, and Rin was sure she had him, there was no where else to go, but Shippo jumped up, bounced on Jaken's head, and leaped straight over the fire. Rin was in such awe that she didn't notice Jaken and bumped into him, knocking him onto his still sore bottom.

"Rin you stupid girl look what you've done you never watch where you're going and-" he started.

"Rin is sorry." The small girl replied, her eyes downcast and looking very guilty. She walked over to where her lord had sat and settled herself next to the empty space where he had been.

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru returned. He was very wet, and very cold, and it took ever ounce of self-discipline he possessed not to shiver. His long silver hair was plastered to his face and body, and as soon as he was far enough into the shelter to be out of the rain he sat down with his legs crossed. He had brought with him a skinned rabbit, and he put the ears of the skinned rabbit he held between his teeth and began to wring out his hair dripping hair very gently. Everyone stared. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take the silence.

"All that trouble and all you caught was one measly rabbit?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. He had eaten his fill outside.

Hmph. Fool. Liked I'd eat in the company you keep.

Sesshoumaru finished wringing out his hair (which was not an easy task with only one arm.) and started to remove his pants. Everyone gasped and shielded their eyes (except for poor Jaken who had passed out exhausted from the days abuse.) He very quietly wrung out his pants and then put them back on. He walked over to Jaken, with the rabbit still between his teeth. Dumped the dead rabbit on top of him. Needless to say, Jaken woke up.

"Wha- ow…" Jaken whimpered, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Cook that for Rin." He then walked over to the back of the cave where he had left his armor and garments, and grabbed a random garment, then turned to walk back to the fire, when he noticed Rin, and walked over to her. He spoke very softly, in a tone that betrayed nothing.

"something is wrong."

"Master Jaken is not nice." She pouted.

"Hm… Rin, no creature acts without reason. Have you stopped to consider why Jaken behaves the way he does?" Rin shook her head. "Consider, if you approached a dog, and the dog began to growl, what would you think?"

"The dog doesn't want Rin to come closer."

"Yes. Why doesn't the dog want you to come closer?"

"Maybe the dog is protecting something. Or maybe the dog is scared. Or hurt."

"Possible. Now, look at Jaken. Tell me, what do you notice?"

"Hmm…" Rin looked Jaken over several times, before declaring, "Master Jaken is hurt. His jaw is hurt, and his butt is hurt, and… Oh! Rin knocked over Master Jaken and he fell on his butt, it must have hurt him. Poor Master Jaken! Maybe Rin can help him?"

"Perhaps Jaken would appreciate it more if you simply let him recover in peace."

"Yes. Rin will do that."

"Now go play."

"Yes milord." And Rin ran off.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I had intended to leave off with a mild cliffhanger, but it just didn't seem to fit. Besides, it seemed pointless since I was just going to start the next chapter right away. I'm not very good at leaving cliffhangers I noticed. Oh well. One less reason to curse my name.


	9. Chapter 9 A Lesson

I do not own Inuyasha or related stuff.

Reviews rock! I haven't checked my email since I started chapter 8 last night, so I'm afraid I must be very general when I say "Thank you!".

And also thank you to my muses who have returned from vacation. Hopefully I won't exhaust them too quickly.

Also, I would like to say, the end is near. I can finally picture it… and it's taking all my self-discipline to wait until I get there to type it up. I will write down an outline soon though so I don't loose it.

Oh, and this chapter was partially inspired by a wonderful fanfic I've been reading called "Young at Heart" by WinterzForgotten. It's extremely cute, funny with a little sadness sprinkled in parts. It's a Sesshoumaru and father growing up sort of story, and I highly recommend it.

On with the chapter.

Chapter 9- A Lesson

Inuyasha was sulking. He wanted to leave. He was sick of his brother's smug face, sick of Rin and Shippo running around like psychos, sick of Sango shouting at Miroku in the small cave, and sick of Kagome saying "sit". He wanted out, he had to get out or he'd go crazy.

"Damn it I'm sick of this! We should be out searching for Naraku not shut up in a cave with-"

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Heh, Inuyasha's such an idiot." Muttered Shippo, who was dipping some cracker sticks in chocolate, which Kagome had brought from home.

"You wanna say that to my face, ya little-"

_Fool._

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"These pathetic creatures follow you. If you allow them to follow you so, it is your duty to look after them and set a good example. Even our father, who mated with a human, never behaved as you do."

"Hey, I don't even remember-"

"I do. And I know he would not have approved. When I was still young, he taught me how one must treat one's followers. Once…"

Flashback:

Several demon children were running around in the courtyard playing, much to the irritation of an old female inuyoukai. She was watching her ward carefully, for he was the only son of the Inu no taisho, and if anything happened to him it would mean trouble for her. She desperately wished the children would stop shrieking so but they blatantly ignored her every reprimand. After a particularly loud bark from the old woman, Sesshoumaru ran off. She chased him, but stopped as he slipped into his father's office. Fortunately for the young boy, his father was alone, and not terribly busy.

"Father, the old woman keeps barking at us, when we aren't doing anything wrong. Will you tell her to stop."

"No, Sesshoumaru. No creature acts without reason. If you wish her to stop, figure out why she is barking."

"Yes father."

Sesshoumaru left his father's office rather disappointed. He had hoped his father would make her stop. The other children had continued their rowdy game in his absence, and Sesshoumaru saw the old woman wince at a particularly loud shout.

"Oh…" whispered Sesshoumaru. _She's in pain…_ "Why are you in pain?" He asked softly, his young eyes filled with concern. She looked at him, and her face softened.

"My ears have been damaged over the years, and are very sensitive to loud or high pitched noises. All this shouting hurts my ears."

"Oh…" And he ran off towards the other boys. _Maybe I can think of a quieter game for us to play…_


	10. Chapter 10 Escape Through the Rain

I don't own Inuyasha or related titles.

This note was added after this chapter was posted the first time:

Kogainuyashashesshylover asked a very good question in a review of this chapter: "wat happened to all the energy of the story."

The fact is, I lost it. I should have ended it sooner, so it could have had a better ending, but I lost the energy of the story very suddenly, and out of no where this story became a burden, because I had told the story I wanted to tell, but couldn't think of an ending. I don't like this chapter. Maybe someday I'll revise it. But for now I'm setting down this story to work on ones I'm currently enjoying, instead of forcing myself to puke up chapters that aren't fun, just because I used to enjoy it. I wrote this chapter for readers like myself who can't stand to read a story and enjoy it, and then out of nowhere the author just abandons it mid story. This was about where I wanted to end it, but the ending came out really crappy. As I've said, I lost this story, and forced out an ending, and I think that forced quality shows. Sorry about this.

Author's note: Sorry about the long period of inactivity. I've actually been writing a fair amount, but my muses didn't seem interested in this story. I've written a couple one shots, including one about Jaken that I stayed up til around 1 am typing up. I like it though. It is admittedly a little out of character, but oh well.

I don't know what his upper garment is called. I'm using the word shirt.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews! Including InuJoey(thanks so much, I love creative reviews!), Em-uh-li (Thanks for you're enthusiasm!) Eight-and-a-halph-tails (love the use of "ph"), kogainuyashashesshylover (love your energy), DragonLady626 (yeah, know the feeling, I had waaaayy too much chocolate yesterday and I pity my poor friend who dealt with my randomness), and TigerRoyalty (yes, I get that way too. No worries, I'm just glad you review!). OH! I missed one, (sigh) I've been slack on updating… I've got reviews for a few different stories on my email, and I missed this one. So sorry. Thank you very much for reviewing Pax nC

Well, on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Previously…

Sesshoumaru told a story from his childhood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ch. 10- Escape Through The Rain

The cave had been immersed in a seemingly reverant silence following the end of Sesshoumaru's shockingly compassionate story. This silence lasted an entire 2 seconds, before everyone turned awkwardly to other activities.

The day passed in a state of relative chaos, but Sesshoumaru tried to make the best of it. Or rather, he tried to ignore it. He forced his thoughts elsewhere and vehemently refused to be dragged into conversation.

He did not get involved when Rin started chasing Shippo, or when Inuyasha joined the chase, or when Miroku touched Sango, or when Sango attacked Miroku, or when Kagome shouted "Sit or went into another panicked rant about an upcoming "exam" whatever the hell that was, or when Ah Un tried to eat Jaken's hat. It was not until Jaken tried to fry Inuyasha with the staff of two heads that he showed any sign of awareness at all.

"Jaken. Stop that at once."

"Yes Milord!" And that was the end of it. And then the rest of the "festivities" continued. Sango and Miroku went back and forth between him touching her, and her attacking him, Kagome went in circles with sitting Inuyasha and panicking, Inuyasha went from fight to fight to fight, and lost them all, Shippo and Rin took turns trying to amuse each other and themselves, and all in all, there was no sign of peace ever coming.

"MIROKU YOU LECHAR!" Shrieked Sango, before kicking (literally) him out of the cave. Miroku walked back calmly, scratching the back of his slightly damp head. When he entered the cave, he promply apologized to Sango for the "misunderstanding", at which she scoffed but said nothing. And Sesshoumaru noticed something.

…_That human… he is merely damp… he is not even dripping on the floor of the cave… The rain has calmed a little…_

And with that, Sesshoumaru sprung to his feet. He took off his armor, then his shirt. He then put his armor back on over his undershirt and walked over to Rin. He wrapped his shirt around her so that the collar was over her head, and picked her up.

"Jaken! Ah Un! We leave!"

Jaken and Ah Un rushed to follow their master outside. It was still raining, but not too heavily. He would be soaked by the time they reached the nearest cave, but the winds were gentle, and they would get to shelter quickly enough that Rin would not catch cold. He mounted the two headed dragon, with Rin sitting in front of him, still bundled up in his shirt. Jaken scambled on behind them.

Everyone in the cave had scrambled over to the entrance to see what they were doing. They had dozens of questions, and Sesshoumaru ignored them all.

… _I'm going to be soaked after this, but anything to get away from these lunatics._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, probably the worst chapter, but I had to end it somewhere. This is, for the record, the end of this series. I will continue writing Inuyasha fanfics if anyone is interested in reading them, and I am going to keep updating my other stories (with the obvious exception of the one shots). I anticipate more Sesshoumaru and Rin. I adore them both, as well as Jaken, and they've made it into all but 2 of my stories, and those 2 were not Inuyasha stories, so it would be very odd if they made it in those. Thanks so much for all you're support!


End file.
